Lamia
by kindkitten
Summary: In the crime-ridden capital city of Sina, Levi's squad hunts down those who fall outside the legal system and brings them to justice whether that be death or live dissection by Hange, head of the research. A story about unspeakable crime, bonds between comrades, a mysterious past, secret lovers and bloodlust. Modern AU
1. Memory

Hi guys! This is my first story so I hope you like it, there will be more chapters coming. I'll try to update once a week so you don't have to wait forever, if you have any critiques or suggestions feel free to review or message me :)

**Disclaimer(includes all chapters): Attack on Titan and its characters belong to Hajime Isayama. **

* * *

"Mama, did you see me jump!?" The little girl giggled joyfully, breathing in the humid air of late June.

"Petra, get under the umbrella, you don't want to catch a cold for you birthday now, do you?" The young mother said with a smile as Petra leapt into another puddle.

"But mama it's fun!" Laughing as she landed into her next puddle, splashing the end of her already soaked baby pink dress.

Her mother could only smile at her beloved daughter, the carefree glow visible on her face despite the dark night and dim street lights. The motherly voice in the back of her mind still worrying about her getting sick, yet glad that she'd made her daughter wear a coat. They had just stopped at the candy shop to pick up treats for Petra's ninth birthday party this coming weekend. Once again, Petra crotched low and sprang into the air, but upon arrival she tripped over her feet landing hard on the ground.

"Petra!"

Rushing over and cradling her in her arms the young mother began lecturing, "Petra, you really need to be more careful-"

"Don't worry mama, it's just a scrape." Petra said with a warm smile as blood oozed out of her right knee trailing down her calf.

Brushing Petra's wet bangs out of her face and cupping her chin the mother replied, "silly-"

But was cut off when a man yanked the umbrella lodged in her bent elbow and threw it to the side. His breathing rapid and erratic, eyes ravenous and fixated on Petra and in one swift movement he lunged forward. Instead of grabbing the girl, the man connected with the young mother blocking her daughter from the predator.

"Petra run!...Run!" Screaming as she struggled under the grasp of the man. "Petra ru…" she went silent as the man snapped her neck, her body went limp, dropping the ground with a thud.

Through the thick sheet of rain Petra's eyes widened in horror at the sight before her.

"Ma..ma..ma" she began whispering repeatedly as her eyes burned with silent tears streaming down off her face onto her black coat.

The man drunkenly staggers forward, the malicious glint in his eyes making her shiver. She wants to scream, wants to run away but remains frozen on the hard pavement. Knelling down, the man flashes a crazed smile as he lowers his face to her knee. Extending his tongue, the hot breath grazing her knee snaps Petra out of her frozen trance as she kicks him in the face with her uninjured leg. Scrambling up, she tries to run away but is forcefully pulled to the ground, letting out a cry of pain upon impact; one hand holding the side of her face to the ground exposing her neck, the other awkwardly pinning her arms above her head while the weight of his body rests heavily on her small frame.

"You little bitch! Be a good girl and hold still," he hisses into her ear.

She sees his fangs extend and hears a growl escape his throat, panicking, Petra screams and squirms praying that he'll disappear; that this is all a nightmare and she'll wake up to sunshine and her mother's warm smile and gentle eyes.

"Ahhhh you fucking-" and then he was gone. Everything went silent except for the constant patter of the rain. Minutes passed until she felt a presence standing over her and a soft nudge to her side.

"Oi, are you alright?" Petra kept her eyes closed and body still, confident that she'd become invisible and he'd disappear. "Tch…hey brat I don't have all night," he grips her face forcing her upward; she opens her eyes to darkness.

Jolting forward she frantically looks around breathing heavily, skin sweat drenched. The soft patter of rain outside her window slowly awakens her back into reality.

"That dream again…no memory…how come I never get to see your face…"

That incident was fourteen years ago, yet it still haunts her dreams every time it rains outside. She remembers waking up in the hospital a few days later, still weak from the blood transfusion that nearly saved her life. Did her savior try to kill her and have second thoughts or did her mother's killer return to finish the job?

_If I only knew…perhaps I'd stop having these dreams…_

Reaching over to her nightstand, Petra turns the lamp on and grabs her phone.

[Hey, are you awake?] She texts.

[It's 2:45am Petra, why are you awake?]

[Same dream…sorry for waking you ]

[You didn't…did you see his face?]

[No]

[I'm coming over, have coffee ready]

[You know it's rude to just invite yourself over] She giggled softly as she wrote this.

[You don't think it's rude to text at 2:45am…] A smile graced her lips as she knew he was being cheeky. [I'll be there soon and don't forget my coffee ;)]

Smiling as his last remark she set her phone down and let out a deep breath. Getting up she grabbed a pair of yoga pants, a loose white v-nick and new undergarments. Setting her clothes on the bathroom counter and discarding her long shirt and panties into the hamper Petra stepped into the shower, the steaming water engulfing her lithe form. Hot droplets raced down outlining her strong yet delicately feminine physique, the past year of Captain Levi's training had done well to her body.

"Levi…" she whispered to herself.

It's hard to believe that the man she admires so much is one of them, a lamia, Latin for vampire or witch. The way they're able to blend into society so well is what makes them so bewitching, yet all the more dangerous. Surviving off of human food, day walking…the need for blood is pure lust and it makes her sick.

_Levi is different, which is why I…_

Captain Levi doesn't drink human blood, noticing this through months of tailing and finally recruiting him in, Erwin, now the commander of the Scouting Legion had successfully created Squad L36. The Scouting Legion itself is a secret faucet of the government based in the capital city of Sina responsible for the crime that can't be touched by the law. Squad L36's duties include the extermination, research and possible cure for lamia; ironically lead by a lamia. Levi was allowed to handpick his squad and immediately picked Petra upon first sight, recognizing her from all those years ago. Although hesitant as first, she began warming up to him, melting down the barriers until the strict captain-subordinate relationship turned into friendship…or so they say. The past year had turned Petra's admiration and fascination into an undeniable secret love, one she couldn't hide well. Her squad mates picked up on it months ago; Oluo in particular constantly teases her about it.

"Oi! You've been in there for almost thirty minutes!"

"Sorry! I must have dozed off…" she replied as she turned off the water.

"Petra, are you alright?" His voice laced with concern, "do you need me to-"

"I'll be out soon! Just make yourself at home!" She didn't want him knowing that she'd been curled in a ball silently crying over her mother's death.

Levi stretched himself across Petra's bed burying his face in her pillows, inhaling her sweet scent and trying not to think of her wet, naked form. Truthfully his heart ached, he knew Petra had been crying and all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms, whisper sweet nothings into her ear and take her pain away.

"Petra…" whispering her name like a prayer, Levi buried his nose deeper into her pillow wishing he could love her the way she deserved to be loved.

She's his rising sun banishing the endless nights that have plagued him all these years, but he can't have her. He's a lamia, she's a human. Bringing her into his dark world would be cruel and selfish, despite how much he wants her there with him. Turning her into the thing she hates the most would destroy her from the inside out; she's to remain his untouchable sun. Taking a deep breath, Levi inhales her intoxicating sent off her pillows and tries to keep his thoughts clean, but he can't help imagine the lustful gaze in her eyes as he languidly licks—

"Levi," a muffled sound resonates from the pillows in response. "Coffee?" Rolling to his side he sees Petra holding his coffee. Eyeing her he notices her hair slightly tousled and dripping wet onto her white shirt, the faint black of her bra beneath. Eyes trailing back up to her, icy-blue meeting warm amber, she smiles and flicks him on the side of the head.

"Hey sleepyhead," she giggles handing him the cup as he sits up. Bringing the coffee to his lips, he slips down the comforting taste. Setting the mug down on the nightstand, he turns his gaze towards her.

_She looks deep in thought, yet conflicted, I wonder…_

Scooting next to her, Levi places his hand on the small of her back making small circles with his thumb. Stiffening at first then relaxing into his touch Petra lets out a deep breath.

"Levi…is…is it true that lamias can see memories in the blood?" Stunned by her question, his thumb stops stroking her, "Hange told me the other day in the lab…" she adds quietly.

"Damn four eyes…" he whispered harshly under his breath, "the answer is yes, but it's all random, Petra is this about-"

"I just thought that I can't remember and because I can't remember these nightmares keep coming back and…maybe…maybe if someone filled in the blank-"

"Petra no lamia will willingly stop sucking your blood to tell you! Fucking Hange fu-"

"Bite me." It comes out as a whispering plea and his eyes widen, the hand resting on her back now falling back down onto the bed.

Taking his hands in hers, Petra stares into his icy eyes and softly smiles, "you probably think human blood is disgusting and I shouldn't ask you this but I trust you and-"

"What makes you think I can stop," he says harshly as he yanks his hands out of Petra's. Tears forming in her eyes as he hops off the bed heading toward the door way; he stops with his back to her and coldly says, "What makes you think I'll want to stop."

"Levi…" sliding off the bed Petra heads toward him, "you're not like the others, you're different…that's why-"

Her back hit the wall hard, hands pinned above her head and her face a breath away from his.

"I'm not different. I just have more self-control; I could devour you right now if I wanted to. Do you honestly think I've never killed before in my 173 years of living?" Her eyes widened, deep down she knew Levi was no saint; Hange had filled in some of the details over the past year about his mysterious past. She knew he used to be an infamous thug before he was turned and had witnessed firsthand the violent way he killed the lamias they hunted; but she just couldn't see him hurting someone innocent intentionally. Bowing his head to the side he languidly slid his tongue from the base of her neck up her jaw, Petra shivered at the sensation. He slid his tongue back down, this time stopping at her pulse point for a soft kiss followed by a gentle nibble. A soft moan escaped Petra's mouth as he continued to lick, kiss and nibble on her neck.

"Levi…" she whispers breathlessly, "please, I have to know…" pulling away from her neck he eyes her flushed face.

He knows what she wants and he'd be lying if he didn't want to drink her blood, but it wouldn't bring her peace. Levi knew the truth she was seeking because it was him who saved her fourteen years ago, just to ravage her himself instead. He wanted to save her, not eat her but he was weak. Out of guilt he brought her to the hospital with barley a pulse and blocked that part of her memory, a witch-like power some lamias possess. Yet he still can't bring himself to tell her for the fear that she would hate him. He's so selfish that he'd rather see her suffer close to him then be at peace where he could never see her again.

His phone began ringing dragging him out of his trance and back into reality, letting go and stepping back away from Petra, Levi answered, "what?"

"You sound crabby," Erwin replied.

"I'm always crabby."

"There's a new body and there's a chance the lamia is still in the area, I'll text the address."

Levi hung up and a few seconds later his phone buzzed with the address.

"We have a new murder; meet me at the front door when you're ready."

Three minutes later Petra met him with a jacket on and swapped her yoga pants for black jeans with her gun snug in the holster. Levi took her by surprise by cupping her face and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, pulling away slightly to look in her eyes he whispered, "I'm sorry." She looks up at him and smiles, taking his hands in hers she gently pulls him along. Icy blue melting into warm amber as they gaze into each other's eyes, breaking the silence Petra says, "don't be, it's my fault for asking-"

"Petra-"

"Let's go, they'll be waiting for us," and with that they left shutting the door behind them.


	2. A Secret Revealed

Petra burrows her face deeper into Levi's back inhaling his soapy yet musky scent, arms snaked tightly around his waist as they speed through the empty streets on his motorcycle. The heavy rain quickly drenching them both, droplets battering Levi's face obscuring his vision.

_Shitty rain…_

Shivering, Petra instinctively draws herself closer molding herself into his luscious body heat; the heat on his back reminding him to pay extra attention seeing as he forgot her helmet. Levi routinely rides Petra to and from work but didn't think to bring it tonight seeing as it was supposed to be their night off.

_Shitty Erwin…_

Rounding the corner his motorcycle skids to a stop, the alleyway where the body lay only a few feet away. He gently sets his hands over hers giving them a warm squeeze before slowly unwinding them from his waist. Following him into the alleyway Petra spots her team—Eld and Gunther crouched over the victim presumably trying to pin point the cause of death and Oluo standing over them with his umbrella yapping away.

"Good evening Captain," Oluo says while offering Levi his umbrella. With a flick of the hand Oluo retreats it back over the body, sheltering it from the thick downpour.

"Where's that four-eyed annoyance?"

"We called her a couple of times," Eld responds, "but it went straight to voice mail."

"Shitty glasses…"

"Judging from her attire she was probably out partying, there's a smudged mark on the inside of her right wrist," Eld rotates it, showing the mark, "presumably a club stamp; we won't know for sure until she's been examined. By the amount of overkill the victim most likely knew her attacker; we're thinking this was an act of passion or revenge."

Oluo sarcastically adds, "what, so she just decided to follow him down a dark alley in this shitty rain? Besides lamia kill to feed, this looks like human revenge to me."

Rolling her eyes at the way he tries to talk like Levi, Petra gazes down at the body and thinks he may actually be on to something. The woman appeared to be in her mid-twenties, body littered in gaping cuts, eyes gouged out and the top half of her neck was missing. The ripped, jagged pieces of flesh outlining her neck wound indicated that it was probably torn out with teeth. Although extremely violent, this could have been done by a human.

"Captain, I think Oluo may be right on this one, the behavior doesn't fit." Oluo throws a smirk at Petra, she glares back and continues, "There's no way a lamia could leave this much fresh blood."

"Petra's right," Gunther adds, "leaving the body here was meant to through us off, the crime probably took place somewhere familiar to the victim."

Levi lets out a long sigh, "you're all only half right, this was a crime of passion but it was definitely committed by a lamia; the victim herself is one and I can smell him all over her. Although faint, I can hear her heartbeat and he's probably watching us now. If he wanted her dead she'd be dead. He'll come back for her; he's waiting for us to make our move."

"You can hear her heart?"

Looking at Petra, Levi replies, "yeah, if I concentrate."

"Well that explains the blood, lamias don't drink other lamias." Eld adds.

"Why not?" His squad giving him confused looks, he continues, "Biologically we're not so different, besides immortality, heightened senses and accelerated healing we're the same. Blood…human and lamia, their taste varies based on our feelings toward that said person. It's quite common for lamia lovers to feed off one another, she probably betrayed him in some way, tainting the smell and taste."

"So what do we do now Captain?" Levi looks over at Petra still shivering from the relentless rain and then back at the rest of the squad; Eld and Gunther now standing, waiting for orders.

"We'll split up and hunt him down. Eld and Gunther head east checking the buildings, Oluo go west and Petra stay here in case she wakes up. Be prepared to shoot, she's lost a lot of blood and won't hesitate to attack. I'll check the building across the street and remember the buildings in this area are unstable due to all the construction so watch out."

"Yes sir!" They said in unison as the squad split up leaving Levi and Petra behind.

"Here," giving her the umbrella, brushing his fingers against hers, "I don't want you getting sick."

"Thanks…" Then Levi left fading into the rain.

Unlocking the safety, Petra points her gun at the victim. Her gaping cuts were now closed and the flesh around her eyes and neck was starting to regenerate.

_I wonder what she did…still…no one deserves this._

Suddenly a guttural scream rips through the air, the sound resonating from the building Levi had just entered. Turing her head, the throaty cry sounds again this time followed by a loud crashing noise, "Levi…" dropping the umbrella she races toward the building. Upon entering she stops dead in her tracks at the sight before her, a large piece of scrap wood jutting out from the man's gut, blood seeping out from the wound onto the concrete. Hunched over, Levi's on his knees drinking voraciously from the neck.

"Ca..Captain…" came out loud yet uncertain, Levi glances up, blood covering the lower half of his face; the malicious glint in his eye turns to one of a kid who's been caught in the cookie jar.

"Petra…"

The lamia on the ground eyed them both then began laughing hysterically, "darling you-" but is cut off as Levi's grip on his jaw tightens until the crunching break echoes off the walls.

"Stop!" Petra had drawn her gun on him; her hands shaking and eyes glazed over, like she wasn't all there.

Wiping the blood off his face and retracting his fangs Levi calmly states, "Petra lower your gun, I'll explain this once we get back to headquarters…Petra?"

Levi slowly rises off the ground taking baby steps toward her but in her eyes it's not Levi, it's the lamia that murdered her mother. The brutal way he ravaged the neck, the crunching jaw and murderous glint in his eyes brought her back. She wasn't Petra Ral, part of an elite and specialized hunting squad; she's eight years old and all alone. She looks at her gun like it's a foreign object; drops it and bolts for the door, Levi right on her tail calling out her name.

He follows her into the building next door, halfway up the stairs he grabs her arm, "Petra!" she tries yanking it from him but loses her balance causing them to fall. Levi covers her body taking the brute of the force then rolls over pinning her hands with his left and slapping her with his right bringing her out of her post-traumatic trance and back into reality. This time there's familiarity in her amber eyes as she stares up at him. Releasing her wrists and moving to the side, Petra sits up and rubs her cheek.

"Sorry…" she whispers, "seeing you like that…"

"The true nature of lamias is cruel and savage; you've witnessed it many times."

"Not with you! I…I mean I've always accepted the way you kill and capture, but I never thought you'd intentionally hurt someone just to hurt them." Silent tears began streaming down her pale face, shivering from her wet clothes and drafty atmosphere of the building Levi reaches over placing his warm hands on hers, cradling them. "Do you always do this? Is…is that why you always go alone when we split up?"

"I have to, the blood I drink from them disgusts me but it curbs my craving so I don't hurt the people I care about."

"Are you always this cruel?"

"Petra we hunt criminals who don't deserve mercy, besides this…this lust never goes away; sometimes I get so hungry that I lose control and I didn't want you to see that side of me." His eyes melt into her as a wave of understanding beams on her face.

"I can-"

"No, I don't want to hurt you."

"Please Levi, we're friends right…and I don't want to see you that way. You knew he was in here yet split up the squad so you could feed what if…what if something bad had happened to you…"

"I've been on my own for a long time; I know how to take care of myself."

"No Levi," pushing his hands away she unzips her jacket rolling it off her shoulders onto the ground. Levi's breath gets caught in his throat at the sight, her black bra and cleavage visible through her soaked white shirt; amber eyes radiating with warmth and understanding beckoning him in.

She moves to straddle him, hands gently press his face against her neck, "drink" she pulls back slightly to gaze into his icy-blue eyes, "please…" she whispers. He can't deny her, not when she looks at him like that, so forgiving and accepting. The scent of her blood still lingering in his mind sense coming so close to biting her earlier; savagely eating that lamia had only slightly dimmed the lust, his blood was rotten and filled with crazed thoughts. Petra's smell is sweet, innocent and undeniably alluring. He nods, one hand reaching over gently pulling her golden hair away, the other snaking tightly around her waist holding her close. His tongue glides up her throat and back down to the base, placing a tender kiss.

"You're scared, aren't you?" Levi says as he nibbles lightly on her soft skin.

"Huh...no I-"

"Your heart's beating so fast," he mumbles into her neck licking her pulse point, she shivers against him.

"Please Levi…" her warm breath caressing his ear. He opens his mouth wide, fangs extending and just as he's about to penetrate the door of the building flings open and slams shut. In one swift movement he pushes Petra behind him, gun aiming at the victim from earlier.

"Don't stop on my behalf, I just wanted to thank you for impaling my ex it made it a lot easier for me to finally get rid of him." Her tone was flirty yet held a malicious undertone, "so I'm really hungry, wanna share?" Motioning toward Petra with Petra's gun that she had dropped earlier, "besides…" she began unzipping her body-con dress, "I have to thank you somehow, wouldn't it be fun to roll around in her blood-"

"I don't share." Levi venomously replied. Before she could answer a shot fired through the window hitting the back of her head. Kneeling down, Levi nuzzles into Petra's neck giving her a soft peck, "later." She nods; grabbing her wet jacket and zipping it back up.

Suddenly Hange bursts through the door, "Ahhhh did you see that hit?! Oluo sure can shoot, although it was me who gave the signal at just the right moment."

"Took you long enough, this wouldn't of happened if you'd been on time in the first place shitty glasses!"

"You'll never understand the nature of a true scientist."

"If I ever do shoot me"

Rolling her eyes, Hange picks Petra's gun off the ground shifting in back into safety. Handing it to the girl she says, "Would you mind prepping a spot for this young lady as the guys load her ex-lover into my van?"

"I'll be right on it," she says while placing her gun back into her thigh holster and exiting the building."

"You know Levi," Hange began as she binds the lamia's limbs, "if Erwin finds out-"

"Tch…"

"You were going to drink from Petra weren't you and don't lie, I head the whole thing; I've been listening the whole time." Hange said with a knowing smirk plastered on her face earning a nasty glare from Levi.

"Creep"

"Look I don't care who you eat, Erwin overlooks your lamia consumption because it's a necessity and doesn't affect the job but if he finds out you're feeding on Petra…a human and subordinate there will be problems."

"You don't think I know that! She offered and I'm sick of shitty blood."

"Aww Levi just admit you like her."

"Shut up!" _The truth is I…_

Grinning at his blushing face Hange teased, "So you didn't mind holding her close like a lover, did it turn you on having such a cute girl-"

"We're ready!" Oluo yelled.

"Coming," Hange replied, "don't look so crabby, I'm sure she'll let you-" she was cut off as Levi smacked the back side of her head hard.

"Hey! Aren't you going to help me carry her out?!"

"Your body, your problem"

Hange let out a sigh and hoisted the body over her shoulder heading back into the rain. Back at headquarters Hange went back to the research division, excited to start probing her new specimens while Levi and his squad stood in Erwin's office waiting for the "classified information" as Hange had put it.

"So," Erwin began, "as you all know every year Sina holds the Summer Ball celebrating the summer solstice and this year we're invited."

"Tch, by invited you mean required to go right," Levi scowled.

"Can we bring a date?" Eld chimed in thinking of his fiancé.

"Yes and yes," Erwin replied, "I'm going as well and so is Hange and her team, we've been personally invited by the Mayor for being so successful. He takes a special interest in lamia affairs and research. Obviously the attire is black tie and make sure to be on your best behavior."

"So we're supposed to put on a show for rich pigs who don't give a shit about-"

"Yes, that's an order," giving Levi a stern glance, "you're all dismissed."

"Hey Petra are you going to ask Cap-" Oluo was cut off as Petra elbowed him hard in the side, Eld and Gunther chuckling at the site.

"Want a ride home? It stopped raining." Petra nods with a smile as she follows Levi outside. Sitting behind him once again wrapping her arms around him and burrowing her face into his back; she snuggles closer glad that he doesn't have to separate himself from the squad for dangerous feeding anymore.

Arriving in front of her building, Levi captures Petra's hands as she's about to detach herself from him.

"You know this whole ball thing is shit and you know I hate the swine that run this town but Erwin said we have to go and behave and I don't dance or socialize so I was thinking maybe I'd come off more socially acceptable with a date to talk to and I'm sure you don't want to go with Oluo…unless you already have someone else in mind or-"

"Yes Levi I'll go with you," giggling softly, "I'll make sure you behave." A rare smile graces his lips as he replies, "If you can." Planting her feet on the ground she reaches up, kissing him gently on his neck. The spot tingles the rest of the day.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it :) Don't worry Levi will be feeding on Petra very soon...oh and what do you guys think would be a good date for Petra's birthday? I'm thinking late June, sense it's the opposite month from December and I can see Petra as a Cancer, she seems to fit the traits well plus it's opposite from Capricorn. I get a very opposites attract and full-fill each other kind of vibe from them.

Thanks for reading:)


	3. Summer Ball

Hey :) I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and decided to favorite and follow I appreciate it very much! I've listed some classical songs that I like and thought would fit well with the Ball.

**Passacaglia by Secret Garden**

**Song From A Secret Garden by Secret Garden**

**Memories Of Autumn by Fariborz Lachini**

I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading! :)

* * *

"As humans is it not our greatest desire to be free, so why should we deny that freedom to those who are different from us? If cruelty is cruelty and victims are victims then why are we denying her freedom because she's a lamia?"

"That's surprisingly deep coming from you, although wrong of course considering they can't control their urges" Oluo smugly replies.

"Petra didn't she try eating you, I mean she did threaten you guys with your own gun; not to mention all the people they've eaten" Eld adds.

"How'd she get your gun anyway?" Gunther asks.

"Tch, you're not going to get anything out of her I've been asking all week."

"Will you quit talking like that, the Captain doesn't speak that way and I already told you the information is classified." She said irritably while kicking his shin under their shared cubicle causing him to bite his tongue.

"Still…you're the only one of us who's been allowed into interrogation, we're not even allowed to view it…it does raise questions" Eld ponders.

Truthfully they weren't allowed in because Levi didn't want the rest of the squad finding out that he feeds on lamias and had almost feed on Petra, leaving the latter part out when requesting a limited interrogation from Erwin. Erwin had agreed understanding the need to keep this secret, letting Hange, Levi and Petra run the interview, keeping all information classified. They discovered that Ophelia and her ex-lover, Marcus, would pick up humans at Pulse, an underground nightclub, she had sworn that all the people had been willing and knew exactly what they were and what they wanted. Stating how common it was to exchange blood for sex, money or even personal favors. Eventually Ophelia had fallen in love with one of her human regulars; Marcus had caught them cheating that night at the club; he dragged her out into the alleyway brutalizing her until she begged for him to take her back.

"It's quite sad…she never actually killed anyone, if she was a human we would have released her" Petra mumbles, "all the humans were willing participants...she's the victim and we gave her the death penalty."

"It's still a crime to drink human blood, willing or not besides is there any proof to prove her story?" Eld responds.

"She remembers their faces but according to our laws she's a criminal to be tested on until killed." Thinking back she remembers Ophelia begging to be released, pleading for her life, screaming about how unfair it was that she should suffer while Levi walked free, calling him a "sell out" and a "government pig."

_ I wonder what would happen if we were caught...I couldn't forgive myself if he died because of it..._

They had altered the final report leaving out the part where Levi had attempted to feed on Petra, saving him from persecution; although either way it was risk, he could be killed by a rogue lamia or his own squad.

_If we're careful no one will find out, it's safer then him hunting all on his own..._

"Petra!...Hello earth to Petra!" Petra slaps away Oluo's waving hand.

"Aww were you thinking about the Captain" Oluo teases, "your school girl crush is so obvious you know."

"Shut up! I do not have-"

"Miss Ral, Mr. Bozado" Oluo and Petra glance up at Commander Erwin, embarrassment shown on their faces as they quickly reply, "Yes, Sir!"

"I know this week has been tough for all of you but let me reassure you that the information being withheld is nothing serious that you should concern yourselves with. As you know the Summer Ball is tomorrow night and I expect you all to be there on your best behavior, the directions to the Reiss Manor should be on your invitations and don't be late. I'm dismissing you all early today so get a good night's rest."

After Erwin retreats back into his office Petra grabs her purse wishing everyone a good night before heading to Levi's office. As she's about to knock Levi opens the door, "let's get the hell out of here before four-eyes shows up."

They arrive at her apartment building, Petra hops off putting her helmet onto Levi's head, his sides and stomach still tingling from her warm touch.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at five-thirty and don't worry I'm renting a car. A lady shouldn't ride a motorcycle to a Ball."

Petra smiles, "it's a date then" her face flushes a soft pink, "umm…I…I mean…"

"It's a date" before she sees him blush he speeds away.

_Captain you can't say that…a girl may get her hopes up and…_

The next day at five-thirty sharp Levi arrives in a sleek black Rolls Royce, stepping out he's wearing his classic black suit and dress shoes substituting the tie with his signature white cravat. A minute later Petra exits her building, the white of her dress giving her the youthful glow of a child. The sweet-heart neckline outlines her ample breasts, the sleeves hanging effortlessly off her delicate shoulders. The silky material cascades down her lithe form fanning out gracefully at the bottom, her golden hair lay straight and wrapped in a silk headband adorned with hand sown pearls tying into an elegant bow at the base of her neck.

"So umm do you like it?" she asked while twirling the ends revealing nude flats with pearl and crystal detailing over the toes. "Father took me out shopping, he spoils me too much but-"

"Beautiful. You look beautiful," Petra's cheeks flush; he reaches for her right hand noticing what appears to be a wedding ring on her ring finger. He interlaces their fingers as she says, "it was my mother's, father told me how she loved to dance…I only wear it on special occasions…obviously on my right hand because I'm not married and…" she trails off noticing the expensive car behind Levi.

Before she can protest driving such a luxurious car Levi mutters, "I just thought the night would be less shitty driving this around" he glances to the side, a blush gracing his cheeks.

"Thanks Levi I appreciate the thought but just being with you makes the night less shitty" she smiles warmly at him, the blush on his cheeks deepening.

He opens her door helping her in then gets in on his side, starting the engine. The ride there had been quiet, Petra marveled at the beautiful countryside while Levi focused on the road trying not to think about how hungry he was. At last they arrived in front of a large gate, stopping, Levi cracks the window open.

"Good evening Sir, may I have your names please"

"Levi and Petra Ral"

"Alright, enjoy your evening" the gate opens; they drive down the narrow pathway lined with cherry blossom trees, fully bloomed and fragrant.

"It's beautiful and to think it's been in their family over two-hundred years."

"Tch…"

"Oh come on Levi even you have to admit it" she teases while nudging his shoulder. As they approach Petra awes at the sight, "wow, it looks like an old castle doesn't it!"

"I think it used to be before they renovated it starting this shitty Ball tradition."

The castle appeared to be four stories high covered in various tones of grey brick, light illuminates through the windows making the surrounding grounds glow. A statue of intertwining lovers stands in a large fountain encircled by various species of flowers.

Levi parks the car, he gazes over at her and says, "Thanks for going with me" Petra smiles and replies, "I'm glad you asked" her beaming amber eyes calling him in as he leans over placing a lingering kiss on her cheek. Cupping her other cheek, he draws her closer as he nuzzles into her neck; planting soft wet kisses down to her collarbone and back up stopping at her pulse point to give a small lick. "Levi…" she whimpers softly feeling his hot breath against her skin as he begins sucking and nibbling until he can feel his fangs extend. When she feels them graze against her wet skin she pushes him away receiving a confused look from him.

"Petra...it's not nice to tease" he says darkly, bowing down again dragging his tongue along her smooth skin.

"Not here…what if someone sees..."

"Shy?" he teases, playfully biting her ear lobe making her gasp.

"Levi...please...stop..." he continues lick and nibble, his fangs panging with pain eager to bite. "Stop!" This time she shoves him hard, "I want you to do it, I really do…but if someone sees and you end up like Ophelia I'll never forgive myself. I know it's wrong but I care about you so much I...I...if we do it, it has to be someplace private where no one will see."

"I'm sorry..." Levi looks down shame evident on his face for almost losing control, he loves her, sense taste and smell are driven by feelings it's been harder for him to be around her, which is why he's had to feed so often on rouge lamias to dim his blood lust. Petra reaches her hand out to cup his face titling it up so their eyes could meet, "how about you be a good boy for the Ball and I'll give you a treat afterward back at my apartment." He flashes her one of his rare smiles and says, "I think I can wait."

Levi gets out and opens the door for Petra holding her hand to help her out. He glares at the castle apprehensively until she squeezes his hand, interlacing their fingers while giving him a reassuring smile.

The doorman greets them as they enter, the classical music flows throughout the room, the inside a modern and elegant contrast to the historical exterior. Rich business men, politicians and social-climbing socialites filled the large foyer, the suffocating atmosphere and scrutinizing stares making Levi noticeably  
uncomfortable. He snakes his arm around Petra holding her close as they weave through the crowd on the marble floors searching for their comrades. Suddenly she's yanked to the side dragging him with her; they come into contact with a tall lanky man, his long blonde hair pulled back into a sleek pony and dark piercing eyes glaring down at them.

"Oi! What the hell-"

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't realize you were attached to this beautiful young lady" he said while smiling at her earning a glare from Levi. "I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself, I'm Charles Henderson Jr, my family owns Henderson Banks, essentially we own three quarters of the city itself" he grasps her hand bringing it to his lips for a kiss, "what's you name miss?"

"Petra Ral and this is-"

"Ral…I believe we're sitting at the same table tonight for dinner, you're a member of the successful Squad L36 correct?"

"Yes I am and this is Captain Levi, he's my date tonight."

"What a shame…" he smiles seductively turning her hand over brushing his nose against the inside of her wrist inhaling deeply.

Levi grabs her wrist pulling it harshly from his grasp dragging Petra down the hall weaving through the corridors until he finds an unoccupied room far enough away so no one will disturb them. He slams the door shut, discarding his cravat and jacket before pushing her against the wall biting deep into her neck moaning as her blood enters his mouth. His fingers dig deep into her hips sure to leave bruises as he presses himself closer.

_It hurts…but I…_

She loops her arms around him softly caressing his hair and back hoping to calm him but his feeding grows more savage as he bites deeper sucking feverishly. He's overtaken by his jealously and possessiveness, he needs to make her _his_, to mark her as _his_. It's selfish and he knows it but his instincts consume him forcing him to drink; the euphoric taste glides down his throat soothing his burning desire, brief flashes of childhood memories pass by until waves of emotions engulf him. Love, admiration and understanding overwhelm him as he begins to see memories of himself through her eyes, when they first met, the first time he came over for coffee, the time they comforted a dying victim…

_I can't believe it…she…she loves me…_

Levi continues to indulge in her, desperate to see more, to feel more, to know that these feelings are for real and that he's not alone, that she loves him despite what a despicable person he thinks he is. Her pulse begins to weaken, pulling his teeth out of her skin he licks the wound, the cells in his salvia acting as an invisible band aid. He then realizes he's holding all her weight, panicking he lowers Petra onto his lap as he sits on the ground.

"Petra…Petra!"

"Levi…" she gazes at him with delirious eyes.

"Petra...forgive me..."


	4. Feeding The Wolves

Hey guys, sorry this took so long to post I've been busy with the brother graduating and my computer is behaving horribly...continually freezing up and moving super slow :( Anyway I will try to update weekly because you guys are awesome, well thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)

* * *

Petra reaches up, languidly tracing her tongue along Levi's bottom lip before pulling it into her hot mouth sucking it gently. She cups his face, thumbs softly stroking his cheeks; she switches to his upper lip drawing it in then releasing it.

"All clean now" she giggles, snuggling back into his chest. He wraps his arms around her, caressing her cold, clammy skin. His back propped up against the headboard of the king-sized canopy bed; Petra nestled between his legs, face buried in his shirt. He glares over at Hange chuckling across the room.

"I thought this was supposed to help her, she can barely sit up and she's still cold."

"So her licking and sucking on your lips isn't a problem?" Hange teases earning a harsh glare from Levi, "It's a concoction I created that's supposed to loosen intentions and increase feelings of well-being and closeness to others…I use it on my subjects to calm them and it helps me form bonds with them."

"So you got her high!" He glances down into her amber eyes, pupils dilated and a serene expression on her face.

"Well…sort of, but it has helped."

"Tch…"

Levi didn't want to admit it but Hange was right. Before drugged, Petra was anxious and confused; she couldn't even stand due to the amount of blood he'd taken. He had carried her to the bed to rest, letting her snuggle up onto his lap but she wasn't warming up and became increasingly restless so he reluctantly called Hange for help.

_She was looking forward to this all week and I ruined it…Petra…why would you waste you love on someone like me? _

"I never said it would fix her per say, it just helps her mood. Sure she's a little out of it but we can just say she's drunk…although she should be fine after dinner."

"Shit, I forgot about that."

Hange glances down at her watch, "dinner starts in twenty so we'd better head down…do you need help getting her there?"

"No, I figure something out"

"Alright…and don't worry I won't tell."

"Thanks."

Once the door shuts, Levi begins carefully untying and unwinding Petra's headband, "Petra can you sit up?" She sits up, eyes glazed over as he reties it around her neck into an elegant bow and combs through her slightly tousled hair with his fingers. Hesitantly he asks, "Petra why did you lick me?"

"Petra was cleaning Levi's lips" she smiles warmly at him.

He smiles back before getting up, putting on his suit jacket and retying his cravat. He helps her off the bed and wraps his arm securely around her waist; she staggers at first but manages to walk. Luckily most of the guests were already seated so maneuvering through the halls wasn't too bad, fifteen minutes later they arrived. The Mayor, a husky man appearing to be in his mid-forties, sandy-blonde hair threaded with grey and milk-chocolate eyes gazes at Petra, eyes wandering across her body.

_Shitty pervert… _

Seated to his left is Mr. Henderson Jr, a haughty smile plastered on his face.

_Fucking shithead…_

Erwin's seated on the Mayor's right, his professional poker-face on and Hange next to him with a giddy grin. Levi pulls Petra's chair out so she can sit, unfortunately next to Mr. Henderson Jr.

_Shitty name-places…_

He then took his seat between her and Hange.

"Where's everyone else?" Petra asks looking around.

"Sweetheart, they're sitting at a different table with other important people from political and military divisions," Hange answers speaking to her as if she was a child.

"But Petra wanted to meet Eld's fiancée…" Petra pouts.

Erwin, already taking note of Petra's strange behavior glances at Levi and Hange suspiciously to which Hange replies, "Miss Petra here got into some fine wine earlier, I apologize to everyone a head of time for any inappropriate behavior..."

"Shouldn't her date be the one apologizing," Mr. Henderson Jr sneers, "is your personality so atrocious that Miss Petra had to drunken herself just to enjoy your company?"

"Now Charles I'm sure Miss Petra just wanted to loosen up, I myself own an extensive wine collection back at my manor that I love to share with _special_ guests. Oh I'm Nathaniel Richmond, the Mayor, but please call me Nate." He finishes with a wink.

The Mayor is well-known for being a notorious ladies' man, money and political power draws in social-climbing women which he takes full advantage of. His charming personality towards the public beckons them in, having them believe and hang on every word he says. He's a perfect puppet for political donors who use him to push their own agenda; Mr. Henderson Jr being his biggest contributor.

Petra grasps Levi's hand under the table squeezing it gently before giggling, "Petra likes wine…and Mr.-"

"Charles"

"Charles…Petra really likes Levi's personality," she smiles kindly continuing to play with his fingers, the soft sensations calming his nerves.

The waiters arrive with the first course: butternut squash soup presented with a seared sea scallop.

"Open wide" Petra coos as Levi hesitantly opens his mouth, shooting daggers at Hange who's trying not to choke on her soup from suppressing a laugh. "Petra's turn," she opens her mouth awaiting the warm soup.

"So Captain Levi, are you just her date for tonight…you two seem close," Charles says, suspicion laced in his voice.

"She's just my date." _She's mine._

"Ah, so Miss Petra's on the market then" he purrs while eyeing her, "besides a captain-subordinate relationship would be highly inappropriate and impossible considering what _you _are."

"Yes it would." _She's still mine._

"Levi…" Petra pouts, "feed me," they continue to take turns feeding each other until the second course arrives: pan seared crab cake.

Erwin makes an extra effort to keep the conversation focused on government affairs instead of Petra. Levi pushes his plate away muttering on how it looks like "a lump of vomit", Petra giggles at his remark pushing her plate away too. She then starts a game of footsie, Hange glances over noticing a small yet genuine smile gracing his face.

Charles coughs loudly interrupting their game, "Is the crab cake displeasing to you Miss Petra?"

"Levi says it looks like vomit" she responds with a child-like innocence. Hange almost spits out her crab cake while Erwin gives Levi his _you're in trouble and we need to talk look. _

Charles closes his eyes and takes a deep breath through his nose before saying, "perhaps Captain Levi's appetite has already been sated."

"Tch…" Levi keeps his mouth shut not wanting to get into any more trouble with Erwin.

_Something about this bastard seems off…it's like he knows…_

"Miss Petra I don't mean to be nosy but why did you take that lovely headband out of your hair and wrap it around your neck?" Charles asks.

"So Petra and Levi could match" she replies, tugging gently on Levi's cravat.

"Well I think it looks wonderful," the Mayor drunkenly compliments while pouring himself another glass of wine, "you know young ladies used to wrap themselves with bows way back when…very classy my dear."

Charles reaches over, tugging the bow, unraveling it causing the fabric around her neck to loosen. She quickly catches the silk holding it up to cover Levi's marks; a mixture of fear and hurt shown on her face, tears pooling in her amber eyes.

"Tch…" Levi begins to retie her bow, careful not to expose the marks, "so this is how you rich pigs treat women."

"Levi," Erwin scolds.

"No Erwin, it's my fault for upsetting Miss Petra, my teasing went too far," his gaze turns to her, "will you forgive me?"

Petra once again grasps Levi's hand in an attempt to calm him down, "Petra forgives you," she says sweetly.

The third course arrives: beef carpaccio with goat cheese topped with beet syrup and assorted greens. Levi scowls down at the dish which to him looked like lettuce piled on runny, bloody shit. "It's okay Levi;" Petra smiles sincerely while pushing both their dishes aside, "Petra doesn't like raw meat either."

Noticing, Charles comments, "iron is such an important mineral to the body, a deficiency can cause lots of problems for you Miss Petra."

"She's not interested in this shit you swine call food"

"You know what I find truly fascinating about lamias…your craving for blood. Isn't it ironic how something you don't need to survive can cause such a strong physiological need."

"What's your point?"

"You say you don't feed on humans but how do you defy your own instincts? You're either a sociopath or a liar; I think the latter considering your actions tonight, you have feelings Captain…although I have to admit you have a great poker-face."

The Mayor drunkenly laughs while saying, "ahhhhh Charles here is such a jokester, he's just giving you a hard time for having such a beautiful date." Petra giggles at the compliment while Levi raises an eyebrow wanting nothing more than to take Petra and get the hell out of there.

The thick tension in the air subsides as the fourth course arrives: grilled fillet of beef, the most normal and appetizing dish of the night by Levi's picky standards. Petra sits patiently as he begins to cut her meant into small bite-sized pieces.

"I'm so glad this dish is to your liking Miss Petra," the Mayor charmingly states, "you know Mr. Reiss is a personal friend of mine and I'll make sure he knows not to use raw meat again."

Petra nods as her pouty pink lips curl around the fork pulling the tender meat into her mouth. Levi stabs into another piece bringing it to her lips, wanting her to finish before he starts his own meal. The dinner continues with small talk, mostly from the Mayor and Erwin while Petra finishes her meal and begins feeding a grumpy Levi. At last the final course arrives: vanilla bean cake drizzled in chocolate sauce. Petra stares longingly at Levi's cake, mouth slightly open; Levi slides it over to her noticing her pearly whites as she smiles widely. She gazes up at him with puppy eyes waiting to be feed; Levi grabs the desert fork caving to her desire, Hange stifles another laugh earning another glare from him.

"Lick it" Petra cheerfully states interrupting everyone's small talk. They all stare, chocolate sauce on her bottom lip dribbled half-way down her chin. "Don't be shy it's not your firs-" she's cut off as Levi wipes her mouth with his napkin before placing it back on his lap.

"First what?" Charles asks, "Do you have a habit of licking Miss Petra?"

"Charles," Hange answers, "you misunderstand…Levi's hopelessly addicted to chocolate. He's licked it off our floor countless times, it's quite disgusting actually." She pats Levi's back and continues, "I'm so proud of you for not licking our drunken comrade!"

"Well Miss Petra isn't it nice how Levi puts your needs above his own," Charles says sarcastically, not buying the excuse Hange created.

"Oh all of us have a weakness, mine happens to be beautiful women…" he winks at Petra again, she smiles and replies, "oh Nate you're very charming you know." He continues to flirt with her not noticing Levi's obvious irritation.

After finishing desert, Petra nuzzles into Levi's shoulder and says, "Petra's sleepy…"

"Miss Petra you must stay for a least one dance," Charles implores, "if your date is inadequate I'd be more than happy to take his place."

"Petra's sleepy…Levi…Petra wants to go home…"

Levi somehow manages to excuse them both from the table without problem and even gets Petra to walk till they get outside. He carries her bridal style to the car, letting her down gently onto the seat before getting in himself.

"Levi, you know…I'm really happy that you invited me…I um…there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now…"

Levi knew what she was getting at but it'd never work. He was already having a hard time controlling himself around her; eventually he'd take too much and be faced with her death or have to turn her, forcing them both to be hunted. He doesn't want her to have that kind of life, to be forcibly pulled into the darkness by him but he doesn't want her with another man either. He knows it's not fair to Petra but he can't imagine his life without her…a life without the sun.

"Petra, you can tell me later."

"Oh…"

It began to rain, the droplets pounding the car and thunder roaring in the sky. "Levi…will you stay with me?" Petra asks in a small voice, looking like a frightened child.

_Her nightmares always happen when it's raining…I'm her Captain I should say no but I…_

He tucks Petra's hair behind her ear, cupping her face; she nuzzles into his warm hand as he leans over placing a soft kiss on her cheek. He lingers there, lips brushing against her cheek as he whispers, "I'll stay."


	5. For You

_"but I won't give up_  
_'til you feel what burns within me_  
_for you"_

* * *

Levi gently strokes Petra's soft hair, she had decided to curl onto his lap using him as a pillow and although silent; he know she was awake by the way she tenses when the thunder roars. Rain beats heavily against the car; storm clouds cover the moon blanketing the sky in complete darkness. Thunder explodes throughout the heavens; Petra lets out a soft cry as she rolls over to face his torso; gripping his shirt tightly and nuzzling herself close.

Levi continues to comb through her golden hair, comforting the girl he says, "It's okay Petra we'll be home soon."

"Levi will protect Petra" she mumbles into his shirt.

Levi softly smiles and can't help but notice how cute she looks snuggled into him. His fingers move to gently caress her cheek, "I'll always protect you" he whispers not thinking she head until he felt her cheek rise in a smile. His thumb traces lightly over her soft lips, a fleeting thought about how they'd feel pressed against his own crosses his mind before returning to her silky tresses. Levi continues his tender, caring touches and calming whispers until they arrive at her apartment building.

"Petra, we're home," amber eyes gaze up at him as she climbs up his torso to fully sit on his lap.

Her face a breath away from his, "Levi…" she whispers, "there's something that I…I need to tell you-"

He presses a warm finger to her lips, "later Petra." _Don't tell me…don't make me hurt you…_

They exit the car, Levi carrying Petra bridal-style through the heavy rain and up to the third floor of her building; letting them in with the key she gave him when he first started coming over for coffee. As they enter he kicks off his shoes and brings Petra to her bathroom, setting her on the counter. He takes off her flats, transferring them to her walk-in closet to place them with the rest of her shoe collection and hangs his suit jacket, not wanting it to wrinkle.

Returning to the bathroom he rolls up his selves and grabs a washcloth out of the closet, soaking it with hot water. He glances over to see her watching him, face calm, pupils still dilated. Droplets of rain water escape from golden strands racing down over the supple tops of her breasts before disappearing into her dress. Reluctantly pulling his gaze up to her face not wanting her to think he's an old pervert; even though she's too high to notice. He gently grips the back of her head keeping her in place as he begins cleansing her face; the black smoky eye-makeup washes away revealing her natural beauty.

"Much better" he compliments while tossing the cloth into the hamper. She sits patiently as he wets and applies toothpaste to her toothbrush, "open." She opens, allowing Levi to begin brushing; placing his hand on the side of her neck for support, thumb brushing against her jaw. Once her teeth are deemed _Levi standard _clean he tells her to, "spit," glad that she made it into the sink and not all over his shirt. He rinses her brush then begins brushing his own teeth with his own brush he keeps there. Once finished he grasps Petra's slender waist lifting her off the counter onto the floor.

"Petra where are your pjs?"

"Bottom drawer"

Returning to her room he opens the bottom drawer noticing lots of short, silk nightgowns and a few oversized t-shirts; grabbing the latter thinking it will be less tempting to tear off.

"Here" he says, setting the shirt on the counter, "I'll be in your room."

"Wait…will you unzip me?"

Turning her back to him he silently accepts, stepping forward he grips the small zipper dragging it down until it stops at the base of her toned back. He lightly glides his fingers up the newly exposed flesh leaving a trail of goose bumps until he reaches the headband wrapped around her neck; tugging and unraveling it till it falls. Petra remains still as he presses himself against her; one arm snaked around her waist, the other resting on her neck tilting it slightly to the side allowing him to glide his tongue along the bite marks. She sighs; relaxing into his touch as he tenderly kisses the marks.

"I'm sorry…" he whispers, hot breath grazing her sensitive skin.

"Don't be…I wanted you to do it, Levi I-"

He places his hand over her mouth cutting her off but truthfully he'd love to hear her say it. To confirm what he tasted was real, his feelings requited, knowing that he wasn't going to face this cruel world alone anymore. But he can't let her say it because he can't deny her the truth. By giving into his feelings he'd ultimately hurt her and put them both in danger.

"Sorry…" his hand releases her mouth falling to her shoulder, "get dressed."

Levi hesitantly detaches himself from her and leaves, shutting the bathroom door. Once in her room he strips to his boxers, folding his clothes neatly on her dresser and climbing into her comfy bed.

_I'm her Captain I shouldn't be spending the night…but if I leave I'll regret it…_

Levi could hear the light switch click engulfing the room in darkness; soft footstep creep across the floor until he could feel her weight on the bed. She slips under the covers intertwining their legs and wrapping her arms tightly around him as if he'd disappear if she'd let go. He instinctively draws her closer, one hand firmly pressed on her lower back beneath her shirt while the other softly strokes her hair. A crackling boom of thunder resonates outside her window; heavy rain battering the ground. Petra cries, tightening her grip on Levi's back; her tears warm and wet against his neck.

"Petra…" he whispers into her sweet smelling hair.

"What…what if he comes back…" she cries softly, lips brushing against his neck as she speaks.

"He's dead Petra" he replies reassuringly. _I killed him._

"No…the other one…the one I can't remember, he'll come back…"

"I'll protect you." _I'm a liar, if you knew the truth you'd hate me and I can't lose you so…_

"Levi…"

She turns her head up to face him accidently brushing her lips against his. They remain frozen in place, lips barely touching until Petra moves forward pressing into a gentle kiss. Their kiss begins shy, uncertain tender caresses of the lips until he bites her bottom lip drawing it into his mouth earing a soft moan from her. The kiss turns desperate, almost sloppy as he shoves his tongue into her mouth rolling his body on top of her. His hands roam up her shirt leaving a burning sensation across her skin as she tangles hers in his ebony locks. He swallows her moans as his thumb circles agonizingly slow on her sensitive nipple; the other snaking down skimming along the top of her lacy panty.

He breaks the kiss to whisper hotly in her ear, "say it Petra…tell me…"

He gives into her passionate kisses and soft touches wanting nothing more than to press into her until she unravels; his name on her breath and her sweet taste on his lips. He wants the sun he's been denied all his life to shatter his endless night. All she has to say is those three words; then she's his forever.

She cries out, pain evident in her voice as he quickly lets go of her hip not realizing he'd been squeezing it. He immediately sits up noticing the bruise marks under his fingers; tracing them lightly and hanging his head in shame as he's the one who put them there earlier when he feed and lost control.

"Petra…I'm sorry…I-"

"Levi" she sits up cupping his face kissing him lovingly on his warm lips, "don't be sorry for being what you are." She grabs the end of her t-shirt attempting to lift it over her head but Levi stops her, gently pulling her arms back down.

"No…Petra you're not yourself…you have enough reasons to hate me, I shouldn't add another one."

"That's cruel you know, thinking that I could ever hate you…"

"I hurt you…aren't you worried that I may lose control and kill you someday"

She embraces him, his hands encircle her waist head bowing into her neck, she whispers "no…but even if you did I wouldn't mind because I'd do anything for you; I'd follow you into hell if you asked me to."

"Petra…" he pulls her onto his lap; her legs wrap around his waist, "I've wanted this for so long…"he mumbles, lips brushing against hers, "but you're high on Hange's shit and probably won't remember any of this and I shouldn't take advantage of that; I want you to remember…I don't want you waking up with regrets."

His kiss is tender, fleeting. Laying her down gently on the bed he hovers over her, "let's go to bed."

"If that's what Levi wants; I'll be happy."

They return to their original cuddling position and for the first time in a long time they sleep soundly throughout the night.

~o.0.o~

"You're late" Erwin states.

"Sorry I slept surprisingly well; I didn't hear my phone alarm go off." Levi replies taking a seat opposite of Erwin.

"I want to discuss what happened at the Ball last night."

_Shit he knows…_

"You're lucky the Mayor's a drunken womanizer whose only interest was to seduce Miss Ral into bed."

"Tch…pig…"

"Levi, this time I'm going to believe your relationship with Petra Ral is purely plutonic and professional; that she unfortunately had too much to drink. Right now you're both urgently needed for an undercover case so I'll overlook your behavior at the Ball; _however_, if I or any of my subordinates sense something's off there will be consequences for you and Miss Ral. The act of drinking human blood is against our law and punishable by death."

"I know, don't worry Petra is just my subordinate."

"Did you also know that if a human willingly complies to give blood they're equally responsible for the committed sin. Miss Ral will be twenty-three next week…it would be a tragedy to see such a young girl's life end before she's even had a change to live it, wouldn't it?"

"I understand."

"Good, I've dumped some paperwork on your desk and I've called your squad in they'll be here in an hour. Make sure it's done by then, you're dismissed."

Levi made his way to his office, slamming the door behind him. _Fucking Erwin…it must have been that pony-tailed bastard at the Ball that put these thoughts in his head…_

Levi shifts through his paperwork to furious to focus until Hange lets herself in shutting the door loudly. "What the fuck did you tell Erwin shitty-glass!?"

"Calm down crabby pants I just stuck to the story, why what happened?"

"He knows, he won't say it but I can tell. He's ignoring it for now because of some shitty case."

"Oh, he hasn't briefed you on it yet?"

"No, actually can you do me a favor; I need you to pick up Petra she needs to be here in an hour."

"Yeah I can do that…so how was your night" she winks, sexual implication heavy in her voice, "I noticed you didn't come home."

"Not telling."

"Levi!"

"No."

"Fine I'll just ask Petra."

"You got her high remember!"

"Oh yeah…well her memories may be fuzzy but all the feelings associated with whatever _experiences _you shared will be remembered fully. Petra's pretty easy to read, I bet she'll blush like a school girl when I bring your name up."

"Tch…pervert. Get the hell out of my office."

"Oh Levi, is that a blush I see on your baby face."

"Shut up! I don't blush and I don't have a baby face!"

"Alright, alright…you're just so fun to mess with…and Levi try not to react to much you're not going to like this case."

* * *

So this was my first teaser-lemon-ish scene, I hope it's not too bad. If you guys have any advice or constructive criticism feel free to share :) I also wanted to thank you all for reading/follows/reviews/favorites I appreciate it very much! Anyway I've listed some songs below that are really nice if you're looking for Rivetra feels :3

**Dawn** by: Poets of the Fall  
**Hymn for the Missing** by: Red  
**Gone Away** by: Noctura  
**For You** by:Noctura = the quote from the beginning is from this song


End file.
